Bursts of Joy
by Ringabel
Summary: Yuma and Tetsuo want to have a baby after being together for 9 months. Warning: Pregmancy ( not really but ? ok )
1. Brotuo

Yuma and Tetsuo wake up after a night of love making... the only thing different, Yuma shakes Tetsuo awake. "Tet! Tet! I-I forgot to use protection last night."

They had been trying for a child. "Yuma relax its gunna' be okay!" He kissed his lover's head. Yuma blushed and said "O-ok.. we should get tested though!" Yuma asked his sister Akari to take them to the hospital.

Akari was concerned "WHAT?! Pregnant?! You two are guys that's impossible!" She yelled, Tetsuo nods and tells her its true or could be. "Please..." Tetsuo begs... Akari gives in and helps them into the car and they drive to the hospital.. Akari hopes it is not Yuma who is pregnant. Boys can't even get pregnant!

Akari showed them into the doctor. "Take off your shirt..." Dr. Faker (he got a job as an actual doctor recently.) So Tetsuo takes off his shirt, they do screening, checking. "Tetsuo..." Dr. Faker says and they both yell "WHAT?!" as does Akari... "You're not pregnant." Dr. Faker tells them and adds "You're just fat." and Tetsuo stared for a long time, he was just fat?! Just fat?!

He had disappointed Yuma... "I'm sorry we can get you a segregate... MPREG is not possible in real life only fanfiction." told them, Akari adds to that "Aren't we in one?!" and he yells at her "NO DON'T BREAKING THE FORTH WALL YOU RED HAIRED BOOSHIE!" Akari becomes quiet, Dr. Faker smiles "Sooo, Akari... want to be injected with Tetsuo's spe-" and Akari yells "GROSS I'M NOT HAVING A BABY!" and so they go home disappointed who could they ask...? The drive home is going to disappointing...


	2. Tenko

Yuma and Tetsuo get out of the car and are very disappointed and they walk inside and they see Yuma's Grandma, grandma Haru. She is making the cookies and Yuma says "Grandma I need a segregate mother so I can have a baby with Tetsuo," and Grandma Haru replies "I'm making cookies." Because she's deaf and Tetsuo yells in her ear "Grandma Haru can you make me pregnant?"

Haru replies "No but you can make me pregnant." And Yuma and Tetsuo are staring "But grandma… you're like seventy years old and if we touch you that's like pedophilia because we're both thirteen."

Haru asks "So you want to be thirteen and pregnant?" and Tetsuo says "Yes I want raise my son with Yuma.. I love him so much please can you do this for us, I'll get a sperm sample." And Yuma yelled "But Tetsuo baby…"

"No Yuma I want to have this child with you it will be ok I won't touch her it will be ok I will just use something ok because then it is not pedophilia ok. Ok I love Yuma." Tetsuo smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. They would soon be two unwedged teen anger mothers.

"Thanks grandma." Yuma says and Tetsuo rips his pants off and starts to jerk it and get ready to insert it. He blows it into a jar. He puts it into the turkey baster and asks Haru to pull down her pantaloons. Haru was clean-shaven; Tetsuo looked away as he shot the turkey baster into his Yuma's grandma. Haru moaned because it was still hot and moist.

"Thanks grandma." Yuma says and suddenly they can feel the baby kicking because the sperm was reacting inside the old oven and thus created a newborn life faster. Suddenly grandma Haru began to give the birth. The two thirteen years old yelling push, push.

Grandma Haru pushed the baby out, it was dead and they were sad because there baby was dead. Tetsuo began to cry a little an Yuma sighed, "I just want a baby." And Tetsuo said, "Wait Yuma, I was pregnant all along…" and it turns out he wasn't fat.

He was pregnant! The doctor didn't want anyone to know that MPREG babies were possible because he thought gays were disgrace that's why he didn't tell them of the MPREG babies. Dr Faker is douche, he didn't like that Kaito was with this handsome.. rich… hot… skinny… dude… named.. Chris.

Tetsuo panted and began to push and push, he felt a gust of air coming out of his butt, it turns out he wasn't really pregnant, he just had to fart. "Where is the baby?" Yuma asked and Tetsuo said, "I'm sorry… I just had to fart…"

"Please Yuma don't leave me…" Tetsuo begged but Yuma got angry and punched him in the stomach and suddenly Tetsuo's period came, it turned out he was pregnant, the baby was killed now because of the punch. It felt from his penis in a mess of blood.

"…Yuma I'm sorry.." Tetsuo cried but Yuma left and said "If you can't give me a baby I know who will because I know that they will provide the baby for me and I don't need any gross women to do that because I am a homosexual and I don't need that gross boobs in my face I don't want to see those nasty boobs I mean can you see that they are so gross Tetsuo I don't know how I put up with yours! I am leaving for a man.. that can give me a baby. Also Tetsuo I have two reproduction organs and one is male and one is female so I can carry a baby. I'm going to get MPREG by someone who is not you, bye."

Yuma left and slammed the door, he ran out into the street looking for a man to get him MPREG, he saw Kaito and asked "Hey Kaito do you want too…" but it was clear that Kaito was having a baby too he had the baby belly or maybe he had a beer belly Yuma does not know.

"Yuma I'm pregnant can't you see? My dad used this science at the hospital to make me and Chris have baby and now I'm carrying it isn't that great Yuma?"

That was not great to Yuma so he walked up and punched Kaito in the stomach and it almost killed the baby. "What the Yuma?!" Kaito said and Yuma said "No I want a baby."

Yuma left and then he ran into Gauche and said, "Can you give me a baby?" and Gauche said "I can't." and Yuma got mad and punched him in the balls, he wouldn't have kids now.

Yuma ran into Ryoga and said "Can you give me a baby?"

Ryoga looked at him "I can."

So Yuma held him down and said "How?"

Ryoga replied, "Just kidding I said that so you wouldn't kick me in the ba-" and then he got punched in the balls anyway and Yuma yells "Who can give me a baby?! I don't want to put my nasty dick inside a girl."

Suddenly it was… Astral, Astral touched him in the stomach and said "I have made you pregnant." He came down like jesus from the sky and answered his prayers.

"Thank you Asstrail, thank you… how can I repay you?" and Astral punched him in the stomach and said "I will take the baby now."

He pulled the baby out of Yuma's stomach and said, "This is my child and his name shall be Toggaf and he shall offend all the lesbians."

Yuma was offended because he was part lesbian Astral replied, "Hey I think I'm pregnant." Yuma replied "GIVE ME MY BABY YOU BETCH." And stabbed him in the tummy but it didn't work cause Astral came down from the sky and he disappeared and it turned out it wasn't even Astral it turn out that Yuma had really got hit by a car.

Yuma woke up in the hospital and he was pregnant and he was about to have his baby but it turns out he was just dead in the street. Tetsuo ran and tried to save him but he dead in the street, a car come again and ok it not really a car it really a scooter and ok it not really a scooter it really a plane no it not really that either it really a dinosaur from the past no it not really that either it's a foot no not really that either it is a cat no not really that either it is really a giant alien from space no it not really that either no it really we don't what it is but Tetsuo is hit by it and he gone.

Grandma Haru come out in the street and see them dead she just walk away cause she to sad to do anything so then she see Akari and Akari is making out with Tetsuo's sister (Sorry I don't remember her name)

Yuma woke up in his bed and it turned out it was all a dream but he was pregnant.

He ran up to Tetsuo and yelled, "Tetsuo baby it worked I'm pregnant."

So began parent hood for the young thirteen year olds.


End file.
